1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker attaching construction and speaker that a speaker is mounted on an attaching plate by the utilization of an elastic deformation and restoration of an engaging piece.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is a general practice to use an attaching construction shown in FIGS. 6 and 7 as a structure to mount a speaker on a plate. In FIGS. 6 and 7, 1 is a speaker, 2 is a frame generally circumferential in form, and 3 is a cone-formed vibration plate having a resilient hook (edge) at nearly an upper end. The frame 2 has an upper plate 2a having an upper surface bonded, by abutment, with an underside of a top plate 3a of the vibration plate 3, thus fixing the vibration plate 3 on the frame 2 at the inner portion thereof. The frame 2 has a lower plate 2b having an underside arranged, by abutment, on the upper surface of a plate 4. A screw 5 at its thread 5a is screwed in a screw hole 2c formed in the lower plate 2b. 
In the FIG. 6 attaching construction, a fixing hole 4a is formed by screwing in the plate 4 a thread 5a of a screw 5, such as a tapping screw, being screwed in the screw hole 2c, thereby firmly fixing the frame 2 and the plate 4 together by screwing at three to four points. Meanwhile, in the FIG. 7 attaching construction, the screw 5 screwed in the screw hole 2c is screwed in the fixing hole 4b formed in a position corresponding to the screw hole 2c. A nut 6, e.g., U-formed speed nut, is screwed from the tip of the thread 5a projecting downward of the fixing hole 4b, thereby tightening the frame 2 lower plate 2b and the plate 4 together at three to four points.
However, in the speaker attaching construction in FIG. 6 or 7, troublesome operation is required in tightening, one by one, the screw 5 by means of a screwdriver while holding the speaker 1 during attaching operation. Furthermore, the FIG. 7 attaching construction requires an operation of tightening the nut 6 at back of the plate 4 in addition to the operation to tighten the screw 5 at front of the plate 4.
Consequently, there is a proposal, in Patent Document 1 (JP-A-2001-352590), of an attaching construction in which fixing is facilitated by the utilization of elastic deformation and restoration of an engaging piece. The attaching construction in Patent Document 1 is a speaker mounting structure in which the frame is fixed to a plate by engaging in a fixing hole formed in the plate the engaging hook and clip formed in the frame. By engaging, in the plate fixing hole, the engaging hook, downwardly bent in the left and right lower portion of the frame, the engaging clip, at its slant guide, is elastically deformed by abutting against the upper edge of the fixing hole. Elastically restored by passing of the slant guide through the fixing hole, the engaging clip at its U-formed engager engages with the upper edge of the fixing hole. Furthermore, the engaging hook and the engaging clip are arranged inner than the outer edge of an annular seal member bonded to the frame mounting surface and closely contacted with the plate, thereby blocking the water intruding at an opening or fixing hole of the plate by the seal member and preventing it from flowing toward the vehicular compartment.
Similarly, Patent document 2 (JP-B-7-9504) discloses a structure in which a frame is projected with an insert-engager at one end and an insert-receiver at the other end thereof, so that an engaging fixture is inserted in the insert-receiver to hold it by a clamp piece and fit and fix a projection of the engaging fixture in a fit hole of the insert-receiver, whereby the frame insert-receiver is inserted in a plate insert hole and the engaging fixture is inserted in the insert hole into an engagement thereof with an edge of the insert hole, wherein the engager, when inserted in the insert hole, is narrowed and the engager, when passed, is elastically restored.
Besides, Patent Document 3 (JP-A-4-34091) discloses an attaching construction eliminating the need for tightening the nut at back of the plate. By using a cylindrical fixing tool having a polygonal engaging piece at one end and a screw hole at the other end and in a sheet form bendable circumferentially between a screw hole and an engaging piece and having a plurality of clamp pieces generally L-shaped in form, the fixing tool is inserted in a insert-hole in the plate. By engaging the engaging piece with an engaging groove corresponding to the engaging piece form of the speaker main body, rotation is restricted. Further, a fixing bolt is screwed to the fixing tool, and projected circumferentially while bending a center region of the clamping piece, thereby attaching the speaker main body to the plate.